Cliché
by aliceInMilktea
Summary: "Who would have known that Queen Elsa, beloved prim and proper Queen Elsa of Arendelle, loves watching Gossip Girl." - Chapter 1 ... "Hey," he smirked at me and pointed at my polaroid photo. "You are pretty," his smirk turned to something warmer. - Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Cliché**

" _Who would have known that Queen Elsa, beloved prim and proper Queen Elsa of Arendelle, loves watching Gossip Girl?"  
_

* * *

 **Setting the Scene**

Anna and I agreed on something.

It started when Anna discussed with me her desire to experience the outside world. I thought it was perfect. This will be her chance to experience a normal life, after all the hardships I made her go through.

I also agreed for Arendelle.

I also thought this will be beneficial for Arendelle. Arendelle has been isolated from the rest of the world. How can we thrive and go with the rest of the world if we don't know what we missed for the past decade?

We agreed on how.

For Anna to fulfill her school life without any hitches, a lot have been carefully planned and prepared. We registered her as Anna. Just Anna. No 'Princess' or 'next in line to the throne.' We agreed that her background story is that she came from a very isolated farm. Well.. more like our parents supposedly thrived from their plantation empire. See.. farm in simple terms, right?

What we didn't agree on is that I'll also attend the said university. Therefore I shouldn't be standing inside an apartment (I think that is what it is called), miles away from home with a class schedule on my table.

* * *

The first thing I felt was the sheets. It felt different. I opened my eyes and remembered why they felt different.

As I started to prepare, remnants of a dream swirled in my head. It was a little different from my usual dreams - not that I usually have one. I don't remember much now, but I remember seeing a young man - what he looked like, I can't quite remember - then a scene about frost patterns starting to envelop a window. Other than that I can't rack my brain to remember anything else.

I saw the clothes that I wore yesterday and started thinking of home. Somehow, I wasn't able to say no to everyone in the castle, especially Anette. Oh, Anette, she has been with us since we were kids. Bless her for enduring everything. But then, I was forced to board a ship, shoved into a carriage that took me to the nearest urban area (which was really far.) I was then shoved again to a car then rode this flying metal (which I understood is a plane), then escorted to this very apartment. Everything was in a rush but I'm here now, so I might as well do my best so that everyone's effort won't go to waste.

I'm thankful spring just arrived here and I don't have to worry about the climate difference. Well.. technically, Arendelle is in the same hemisphere, but I usually control the temperature around me, which I adjust to colder-than-average. I can't freely control the weather now. We don't want to freak people out now, do we?

I got to the lobby and saw Julius. Anette introduced me to Julius yesterday. I don't know if you call being shoved inside a car, Anette saying, "My Lady, this is Julius and he will be your butler throughout.. hmmm.. your school year," then slamming the car door so fast I haven't processed what happened yet, an introduction.

"Good morning, my Lady." Julius greeted me with a bow.

"Julius, good morning." I responded. "How is Anna?" I quickly asked.

Julius smiled. "She is waiting for you in the car." He gestured to the black sedan outside. There, I saw Anna waving furiously. I wouldn't be shocked if her hand fell off. I can't help my wide grin and practically ran outside and to the car. Despite me running (a run befitting a queen I might add), Julius was able to open the car door just in time for me to scurry in.

Anna and I hugged the moment I was settled in. "I missed you!" Anna shouted.

"I missed you too Anna." I warmly smiled.

"I can't believe you're here! When Annette told me, I got so excited! Nothing can be more perfect than this!" Anna crushed me, I mean hugged me tightly.

I hugged Anna back. If feels so good to be with her again. "Wait. Anette. You reminded me. Anette and everyone in the castle seemed _too_ eager to send me here. I mean, this wasn't part of the original arrangement!" My hands gesturing widely. "I was practically forced to agree to going to a school!"

"It's a university, Elsa." Anna calmly told me.

"What's the difference? I'm pretty sure they are the same snobbish teenagers they were, just without the school uniform." I panicked with my hands on the air.

"I think you watched too many of Anette's TV shows. What is it this time? Teenage vampires?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"No." I said dignified. "Just teenageres. Rich teenageres. Really rich celebrity teenagers. It was titled 'Gossip Girl.' It's a bit old according to Anette but she said it's goo…" I trailed off as Anna was looking at me horrified.

"Who would have known that Queen Elsa, beloved prim and proper Queen Elsa of Arendelle, loves watching Gossip Girl? The world will be shocked. It will be all over the news - TV, tabloids, magazines! Anette is bad influence on you."

"Anette! I almost forgot, she is single-handedly responsible for this..." My hands stretched in front me. " This.. this.. this whole situation! I should be back in the castle. Oh! and those paperworks." I groaned.

"Yes, it is all Anette's fault and I am very thankful she did what she did."

It was my turn to look at her incredulously.

"What? So you prefer to do your queenly duties? Do your boring paperwork everyday?"

"They are not boring. They are important-" I was cut mid sentence with Anna's finger on the air.

"You are a teenager. A rich teenager. A really rich teenager who is practically a celebrity." Anna lectured as she motioned putting on an invisible crown. "Yes, you are the ruler of Arendelle, but you owe it to the world to have a proper education. How can we hope to lead Arendelle if we lack in knowledge of the outside world. Not to mention we need to work on our social skills after all those years with the castle gates closed."

I sighed. Anna has a point. Well, points. The same ones I thought of when she mentioned her desire to go to school.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," Julius politely interrupted. "We are here."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Hello there, I'm aliceInMilktea. Nice to meet you! Hope you enjoyed what you just read and will be interested for more, as I will be adding a new chapter in a few days. Please tell me what you think._**

 ** _Update 2017 June 18:_**

 ** _I added a cover photo, which I did not create or own.  
_** ** _snow-and-frost (insert dot) tumblr_** ** _(insert dot)_** ** _com/post/111653540835/modern-university-au-elsa-who-is-in-business_**

 ** _It's by_** ** _twitter (insert dot) com_** ** _/_shushushun_**

 ** _Do check his accounts, there are lovely fan arts there._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Introducing the Characters**

 _"Hey," he smirked at me and pointed at my polaroid photo. "You are pretty," his smirk turned to something warmer._

* * *

'Here' seemed to be a restaurant of some sort. From the outside, I can smell freshly baked bread. When we entered, Julius nodded to one of the staff and we were quickly seated near the window. From my seat, I can clearly see people outside going about their morning routine. It was different from Arendelle. People here are glued to these handheld devices. Although, some things are still the same. People here also carry bread for breakfast, while others get coffee together.

Julius handed me a phone earlier. Hmm.. Anna called it a 'smart phone'. Anna taught me the basics of using it - what it is for, what am I exactly looking at, how to navigate and lastly how to call. There were a lot more pictures, I mean icons on the screen but we didn't have time for them.

Ana's induction starts at 9am while mine is at 10, so we dropped her off first. Julius politely asked if I wanted him to accompany me while waiting but he already knew the answer before asking. I got off a car for the 4th time in my life and now walking through the campus with people that don't know I'm the Ice Queen or don't believe such a person could even exist. This anonymity gives me the chance to be someone else. I don't need to be Queen of Arendelle here. I can just be Elsa.

Although, I am glad that Anna and I are in the same campus. She's taking her pre-university classes while I'm doing my undergraduate courses. She insisted in trying to stay in the dormitories saying, "I want to experience all of it. I'll tell you right away if it doesn't work out as I hope to be."

I, on the other hand, didn't even had a choice on where I was staying. Apparently, Anette already took care of everything. Julies explained to me, as much as he can, when I first met him. While he drove me to the airport yesterday, he explained, "Queen Elsa, you will be attending the same university as Princess Anna. As you mentioned your interest in the Arts to Anette, you are now enrolled as an Arts Major. The university grounds is vast that Princess Anna's dormitory is 10 minutes away by walking from her classes. Your apartment, my Lady, is relatively near Princess Anna's but the buildings where your classes are, are about 15 minutes away by walking. IDs and needed documents are in the envelope in front of you. In school, we will follow the story agreed on about Princess Anna. You are still her elder sister, so feel free to be yourself my Lady."

Despite only knowing Julius for a day, I can see why Anette entrusted us to him. He is prompt and always straight to the point.

* * *

I say the induction went as I hoped it will. I had a glimpse of people I might share classes with and staff in my department. My first class was at 11, so I took my time going to the building for my class. The campus was as I imagined, except for how digital technology blends in with the people lives here. Unlike in Arendelle where daily life is done with face-to-face conversations.

I believe technology will help Arendelle and its people, but I should be wary of the repercussions.

I was able to find my classroom and settled on one of the tables in the second row. 'Perspective of Art History' it said on my schedule. The instructor introduced herself as Dr. Christina Huntley. She briefly talked about herself and proceeded to knowing the class. She asked the lady to my left, "Hi there, would you mind introducing yourself and why you picked that top to wear today?" The girl smiled, "I'm Amélie. If it's easier, you can call me Amy. Uhmm.. actually the top I'm wearing was a gift." Dr. Huntley smiled and thanked Amy and proceeded to explaining the relation of her choosing to wear the shirt to how art is affected by emotions. Our first class progressed like that - students introducing while giving stories or opinions.

When it was my turn, I was asked what is my favorite work of art. It was a general question. Too general. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and I know my answer will be my first impression. "Snowflakes." I answered. "I love the intricacy and uniqueness of each flake. They always leave me in awe."

Dr. Huntley smiled again and seemed to be satisfied with my answer.

My next class was 'Aspects of History of Photography'. Our instructor, Gérard (he only wants to be called Gerard, that's it), was a little more different with his introducing-students-to-each-other technique. "I have here a polaroid camera. One by one, please come here." Gerard pointed to the white backdrop in front. "And I will take a close up photo of you" There was an obvious reaction from the students. Gerard motioned to start from the boy in front who had jet black hair past his ears. "By the way, you all have to do a toothy smile." This time a louder reaction was heard. "Uh uh! No buts. I don't care if it's not your best pose. Every single one of you will have to give me a toothy smile." It took about 10 minutes to finish all 23 of us.

"Okay. I have two boxes here containing your polaroids. I'll go around the room and then each one of you must randomly get a picture from the boxes." I was the first one to get a photo from the boxes, and the photo was of a woman. I was drawn to her slanted eyes, not because of her opaque pink eye shadow but because it was brown like maple syrup glistening. "Find the person in the photo and introduce yourself to each other as the person in the photo will be your subject throughout the course. If you got your own picture, tell me."

A skinny boy wearing black boots, black fitted skinny jeans, long black hoodie - okay, you get what I mean, black everything - approached me. "Hey," he smirked at me and pointed at my polaroid photo. Oh god, I looked unnatural and a little scary with my teeth showing like that. "You are pretty," his smirk turned to something warmer. "I'm Chase." His hand outstretched.

"Elsa and uhmm.. thanks?" I responded as I shook his hand briefly.

Suddenly a sweet smell hit my nose and found the source. I approached my subject. She noticed me approaching and her face burst into a smile. "Hiii!" She squealed. I can't help but smile too and showed her her photo. "Ohhh! I'm your subject! This is perfect. Oh! My manners. I'm Desirie but call me 'Dee'."

"Nice to meet you Dee. I'm Elsa." My smile didn't seem to falter the whole time with Dee.

"Alright." Gerard tried to settle the buzz of the class. "You have to keep your subject's polaroid as it will be the first picture in you compilation assignment that you will pass to me at the end of the course."

A little murmur can be heard, as after the introductions, a lot felt more comfortable talking with their seatmates. "Si- Gerard." A student raised his hand.

"Yes?" Gerard motioned him to continue.

"Uhmm.. I'm not trying to be rude, but isn't this a history class?"

Gerard smiled. "It is, but photography needs to be applied to be understood. And that goes for any science, art or concept. Don't worry, I am not grading you for your 'photography' skills." He motioned the air quotes. "I am more interested in your progress which would reflect in your compilation assignment, but don't worry about that just yet. If you don't have any other questions?"

No one raised their hand.

"You can be dismissed."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes: Hello again, it's aliceInMilktea! I drank milk tea today again._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Oh, and about the story, here are more characters. Please welcome them and tell me what you think. Your thoughts will tell me if I need to change any of the upcoming chapters. One should be up in a few days again. You don't even need to register to review *winks*_**


End file.
